Facebook Mystery Guy
by RawrAndI
Summary: Blossom logs onto facebook to make a fake new account, but while doing that she finds a complete stranger talking to her. Who is this mystery guy? And why does he sound so familiar? After that, unexpected things started to happen… CONTINUED! :D
1. Who is this guy?

Hey guys, my second made fanfic story! ^_^ This idea just came out of nowhere in my head and I was like, well why don't I make a story about it then? And yep, I did! I hope you like it cuz I might delete this story at some point and I don't know why? So much for putting it on here right?... Oh well good/bad reading everybody! I think… :/

* * *

**Gina-chan:** (my assistant/friend): Then what's the point of putting this on then Andie-chan?

**Andie:** None of your business Gina-chan

**Bubbles:** Can you tell ME then?

**Andie:** Nah, you'll just tell Gina-chan or Blossom anyways

**Gina-chan:** Wait… so Blossoms' in this?

**Andie:** …. Uhh….

**Gina-chan:** Tell me now!

**ignores Gina-chan**

**Bubbles:** No I won't Andie I pinky promise

**Andie:** No.

**Bubbles:** Pwease… **puts on the cutest puppy face**

**Andie:** Must resist… too much cuteness… Argh! FINE I'll tell you but only on one condition… DO NOT and I mean DO NOT tell anyone

**Gina-chan:** Hey how about me? **puts on the cutest puppy face too**

**Andie:** **looks at her then frowns** Not good enough Gina-chan

**Gina-chan:** Darn.

**Bubbles:** So tell me now! **jumps up and down**

**Andie:** Ok ok calm down

**Bubbles calms down**

**Andie:** But first show me your pinky

**Bubbles does it**

**Andie:** **connects pinky with hers** Ok cross your heart, hope to die, I'll let you kiss Boomer a 1000 times if you lie… pinky promise?

**Bubbles:** **giggles** Sure! I don't really care, Boomer looks really cute anyways! ^w^

**Andie:** **rolls eyes** typical

**Bubbles:** What was that?

**Andie:** Nothing… **sighs then whispers it to her**

**Bubbles:** …

**Andie:** Yep…

**Bubbles leaves speechless**

**Gina-chan:** Hey how about meee?

**Andie:** Can't tell

**Gina-chan:** Grrr!

**takes out a gigantic hammer**

**Andie:** EEEEP! **runs away**… While I'm trying to escape you guys can start reading now, sorry for taking your time **dodges Gina-chans' attack**

**Gina-chan:** STOP RUNNING AND TELL ME ALREADY!

**Andie:** AAH! See ya later!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this or even the PPG's

Title: Facebook Mystery Guy

Chapter 1: Who is this guy?

Description: Blossom logs onto facebook to make a fake new account, but while doing that she finds a complete stranger talking to her. Who is this mystery guy? And why does he sound so familiar? After that, unexpected thing started to happen…

* * *

_March 3, 2011 (Saturday)_

_9:45 a.m._

_~in the girls house~_

(Blossom's POV)

I sat down on my bed with my laptop while listening to the song 'Price Tag' by Jessie J in the radio. (A/N: I LOVE that song!) "Why is everybody so serious, acting so damn mysterious, you got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high, you can't even have a good time," I started to sing. "Everybody look to their left, everybody look to their right, can you feel that yeah, we're paying with love tonight".

I was on the internet creating what seems to be a new facebook account, even though I already have one. I just thought it'll be fun to make a fake one and besides my sisters are doing it too. You know what they say, 'if you can't beat em', join em'.

"It's not about the money, money, money, we don't need your money, money, money, we just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag," I continued.

While I was trying to make a new account I changed my name and everything like this:

First name: Madison

Last name: Smith

Your email:

I decided to put my fake email instead.

Your email: MadSmi gmail .com (A/N: I can't put it in… I don't know why :/)

New password: I thought of a hard password that only I could figure out

Not much of a difficult password right?

I am: Female

Birthday:

I put my real one instead, besides I'm only 16. What could possibly go wrong?

Birthday: April 24, 1995

Once I finished, they showed me all about the safety and instructions, but I skipped it because I already knew all of it. Ok, let's get started, I thought enthusiastically. Before I could do that, someone barge into my room.

"Oh Blossom," a bubbly voice yelled.

"Have you ever heard of knocking Bubbles?" I grumbled.

"Yep, but I'm too lazy to do it cause I'm in such a hyper mood…sooo… watcha' doin?" she asked curiously.

I sighed.

"I'm making a new fake facebook account"

"What's your name?"

"….Blossom?" I gave her a weird look.

She shook her head. "No, I meant your facebook name."

"Oh…umm… its Madison Smith"

She gasped. "Our last names are the same Blos! Even BC's too!"

"Strange… hold up… what's your name?"

She cleared her throat and answered admiringly, "My name is Chloe Smith, while Buttercup is Alex Smith."

"Ok, plain name, but still good"

"Hey! My name isn't plain," she pouted at me.

"Whatever Bubbles," I sneered.

The next thing I knew, the song 'Never Say Never' comes out.

"Oooh I love this song", she cheered while dancing.

"Aaaah! My ears! Bubbles change the channel!"

"B-but…"

I know how much Bubbles like Justin Bieber's songs since she was 13, but I just hate his guts!

"Please Bubbles!" I pleaded while shoving my hand on my ears.

She lowered her head. "Finee."

The blonde pigtailed girl, walked over to the radio on my night stand and changed it to hot kiss 106.3, my second favorite channel.

I sighed a relief. "Thank you so much Bub."

"You're welcome," she muttered sadly. "I think I should go now." She opened the door and closed it silently. Wow talk about being obsessed, but I really feel bad for Bubbles…

After she closed the door, the song 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz started to play on my radio, but what I don't know was someone already requesting me to become their friend on facebook about 5 minutes ago. Wow and talk about popularity, I thought sarcastically.

I looked at the person's name and it said Michael…wait…that's it? Michael.

I accepted his offer then sent a message on his inbox.

**Madison:**Who are you?

I waited for a reply, but about 5 or 7 minutes later I finally gave up. I reached my mouse to the log off button when suddenly, I heard a beep sound. Hmm… I wonder… I looked at my inbox and found out the guy called 'Michael', replied back.

**Michael:** Hey Madison, you still remember me babe **wink**

_Huh? Now what is he talking about?_

What are you talking about? I began typing.

**Michael:** You mean you don't remember?

**Madison:** Uhmm.. Who are you?

**Michael:** …Is your name Madison Smith?

_Should I tell him? No, that'll be bad. The professor told us to never to talk to strangers._ I continued on typing.

**Madison:** Yes

**Michael:** You sure?

**Madison:** Positive

**Michael:** Where do you live?

**Madison:** Now why should I tell you?

**Michael:** Then you're not Madison

**Madison:** Duh! Why doesn't that stick on to your head? Did I even tell you that my name is the girl that you're talking about?

**Michael:** …No…

**Madison:** Then… sorry I have to go, it was nice meeting you Michael, now good bye

Before I could seriously log off, the beep went off again and its getting on my nerves. I glanced back at my inbox and looked at the message.

**Michael:** Please don't go yet

Something on that text made me want to stay. Who does this guy think he is anyways?

I sighed and replied,

**Madison:** I'll stay about… 10 minutes…

**Michael:** Good enough for me

I made a low scoff.

_~After 45 minutes of talking~_

Wow. This guy seems interesting and he sounds… so familiar. We talked about 45 minutes, and I thought I was the smart one! I learned that he attended at Shary Poaks High School and it's the same school I go to! He is an athletic type of guy, sometimes, but he's mostly smart and he also says he tried to hide it by acting all 'cool'. That maybe sounds like the type of guy I like… wait… keep thoughts down… Ok, he even told me that he has a family of 5 including him. He has 2 brothers, one mother and father. His brothers are the same age as him, but their appearances aren't the same like triplets. Wow, kind of like my sisters and I…

**Madison:** How old are you?

**Michael:** You really want to know?

**Madison:** What? There's no harm done? It's not like your 20… or are you? **Grinned**

**Michael:** I am NOT 20, but fine **smirk** I'm actually 16, how about you babe?

Hmm… 16… okay…

**Madison:** Don't call me babe, I barely even met you and yep same here

**Michael:** Cool, but yet you sound so interesting and so familiar… I'm kinda taking a liking to you

That message made my heart skip a beat. Did he really mean what he just said? Before I could reply back, my sisters started calling me for lunch. I turned my head around to look at the clock and it said 1:23 p.m. Whoa. Lunch time already?

**Madison:** Sorry I g2g eat lunch and it was really nice talking to you Michael so see ya

Without any hesitation, I quickly logged off of my fake account and darted downstairs over to my sisters.

Questions started rummaging in through my head like who was that guy? Will I ever meet him personally? The last question made me stop half way to the dining room. What if he's ugly or he's just lying about all those things? My thoughts were interrupted by the smell of Bubbles cooking. Can't think of that now, I really need to go eat, I thought hungrily as my stomach began to growl.

* * *

**Andie:** Aaah! No not the laser gun!

**Gina-chan:** **smirks** heh heh **shoots it at me**

**dodges it again**

**Gina-chan:** I'll stop if you tell me ^_^

**Andie:** Never!

**Gina-chan:** Grrrrrr, I'll get you one day! **takes off leaving**

**Andie:** **sighs a relief** Thank god, I dodge out of that one… Well I hope you like the story, and anybody made any guesses on who is this so called Michael mystery guy? Well… its pretty obvious. :P So R&R and thank you for reading this story, but like I said I might delete it… Oh well… **shrugs then leaves** Good bye! :D

Edited: October 2, 2011


	2. Uh Oh!

**Andie: I'm back! ^_^**

**Gina-chan: NOW can you tell me?**

**Andie: Nope it's not even 1 week yet**

**Gina-chan: Grrr Fine I'm leaving**

***watches her leave***

**Andie: Ok, Aly-chan come here!**

**Aly-chan (friend/editor): What?**

**Andie: Give me the sheet of paper that contains all the reviews please?**

**Aly-chan: Here ya go**

**Andie: Thank you Aly chan ^_^ you're so much better than Gina-chan**

**Gina-chan: Hey I heard that!**

***covers mouth***

**Aly-chan: *bows* your welcome Andie-chan *leaves too***

**Andie: Hmm…let's see…so far I have 9 reviews by Dissugions and this person guesses the guy Michael's name is Brick?...*grins* maybe…XD but if it was her sisters that'll be pretty weird don't you think? 0.o … ok 2nd one is by Quanktumspiret this person guessed that it was Brick Jojo… like I said a maybe *grins again* With a chocolate cake? Okay I could live with that ^_^**

**Buttercup: Can I have some?**

**Blossom/Bubbles: Me 2!**

**Andie: No! It's mine!**

**Blossom/Bubbles: Awwww**

**Andie: Lol okay the next one is from 1000greensun, she says that Blossom already knew not to give out personal information to strangers over the internet a-**

**Blossom: But I don't**

**Andie: Yes you do**

**Blossom: Since when?**

**Andie: Remember that time when you went to a party and then—**

***Blossom covers my mouth*: That was only one time! I swear!**

**Andie: All right fine…heh**

**Blossom: Wipe that smirk off your face**

**Andie: *glares* hmm…alright alright and 1000GreenSun guesses that the guy Michael is Brick too…*smirks***

**Blossom: Didn't I told you to wipe that smirk off your face?**

**Andie: You're not my mom**

**Blossom: whatever *leaves***

**Bubbles: Soooo about that chocolate cake—**

**Andie: Never!**

**Bubbles: Fine *leaves with Blossom***

**Andie: Ok shall we continue? She-Pirates kick-BUTT put all the songs that I mentioned…well some… like 'price tag', I LOVE THAT SONG!, 'Never say Never?', I'm used to it, but I am NOT a JB fan either :P, 'Dynamite', Yea I loved it once too until I found the song 'Forget about the price tag' :D, and the one by Mike Posner…yea I like that song but not so much though…:/ the other one is by Hyper Rima and she says, That this is awesome and thinks that she knows who Michael is…Hmm…if your thinking about Brick…It's a maybe…but you'll find out later on… another one by Josephine Dark, she guesses its Brick too…Wow a lot people say it is… another by Auniqua and she says that its Brick, and last but not least by Lily she guesses its Brick too…Hmm… Maybe we should start a vote… -**

***Blossom comes back*: Have you seen BC?**

**Andie: No why?**

**Blossom: Cuz…**

***hears a large crash coming from the kitchen***

**Andie: What was that?**

***walks over to the kitchen***

**Andie: MY PRECIOUS DELICATE CHOCOLATE CAKE!**

**BC: yum yum yum, nibble nibble nibble**

***takes out a sledgehammer***

**BC: 0.o uh oh…*runs off***

**Andie: Yea you better run! *takes off after her***

**Blossom: *sigh* looks like I'll have to do the disclaimer then… Andie143lovesanime doesn't own anything and even us nor-**

**Andie: Come back here!**

**BC: Aaaah! People with hammers these days!**

**Blossom: -….We will see you at the end of this chapter good bye *bows***

* * *

March 3, 2011 (Saturday)

~in someone's house~

1:23 p.m.

(Michael/? POV)

_Srry I g2g eat lunch and it was really nice talking to you Michael so see ya_

Before I could reply back to the girl, she was already logged off. Something about her seems so familiar. I actually learned that she goes to the same school as me, has 2 sister that are the same age as her except they are not identical, almost the same as my brothers and I, and 1 father, but no mom… Weird… and she's 16 years old. The only person I could guess that came out of my mind was…Blossom?

Her? Nah It couldn't be her. This girls name is Madison Smith not-… or maybe… Before I had the chance to think, my stupid brother barges into my room uninvited.

"Hey Mike"

"What? And didn't I tell you, that you can only call me Mike when we're at some kind of club? We don't want people to know who we really are"

"But your name is so addicting even But- "

"Not another word" I cut him off.

"Geez Mike, you are such a kill joy"

I looked at his electric blue eyes and told him, "All right, Ethan, let's go outside and eat." The word 'eat' made his stomach growl.

"That's the Michael I know", he practically cheered at me"

I glared at him and without another word, we went downstairs to meet my other green eyed brother, James. (A/N: not putting their real names YET )

* * *

March 4, 2011 (Sunday)

8:04 p.m.

~the girls house~

(Blossom's POV)

After bible class, I came home and basically went upstairs to threw myself on to my bed. I sighed tiredly, and then turned on my radio that played the song called, 'What the hell'.

All my life I've been good but now, woah, I'm thinking what the hell, All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about, If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby, All my life, I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

I didn't really sing it but I hum it just to relieve the stress that has been going on by the past few days. Hmm… What was it about anyways? Let's see I just found out my boyfriend cheated on me so that shouldn't be a problem…Princess Morbucks took my chance of being class president by giving the principal money and sending him to Hawaii… I don't even know why she even wants to be the class president… Let's see… what else was there? Oh yea and this guy…Michael I think… I better go check.

I opened up my pink laptop and logged on to my fake facebook account. Yep, his name is Michael. I clicked on his name and it showed all his personal information… well not all of it. I looked at his friend list and he has 1 million friends in all! Whoa! I'm not even that popular? I strolled down until I reached the end. There's too many... I then went on his wall post and checked all his messages, but before I could do that a familiar beep came out of my laptop. I checked at the chat label and discovered that it was him. Michael.

_Hey_

Should I answer back? Oh well, since I have no other choice.

_Hey_

_What's up babe? ;)_

_I told you not to call me babe remember D:_

_Oh yea I forgot XD_

_Uhuh? -_-'_

_Alright alright, hey I checked your profile the other day…_

_Stalker :P_

_XP I am not a stalker I just want to start a friendly relationship with you since your new and all :)_

_Wow friends already?, I thought sarcastically._

_Hmm…alright… but just to let you know I have a boyfriend…_

_Really? You think that we were going to be more that friends didn't you? Yea I get that a lot from other people_

I blushed a little from that.

_What the-? It's not that, I just want you to know that I have a boy friend that's all_, I lied.

_All righty then *smirks*_

_O.o okay Mike…._

_So now we're starting with the nicknames? *grins*_

_No I just thought it suits you :P_

_Okay then Maddie, since we're starting a friendly relationship…_

_Ever since, when did you call me Maddie now *grins too*_

_Ever since we started being friends…_

_For just 2 days?_

_Yep, why you got a problem with that babe? ;)_

_Stop calling me babe and fine call me whatever you want Mike except the word babe or anything like that XD_

_All right then, since we're going to be friends and all, why don't you show me a pic of you? And I'll show you mine, Do you know how to update a pic?_

_Uhhhh… yes I'm not stupid you know XP_

_Then… what are you waiting for?_

_Can't this wait till school? You go to my school don't you?_

_Nah, let's make this our little secret for being friends, I just don't want anybody to know_

_And why's that?_

_I don't usually talk to girls this often very much…_

_Okay?_

_So are you?_

_Are you what?_

_Your pic_

_Ummm..._

_

* * *

**Andie: COME BACK HERE BUTTERCUP!**_

**BC: NEVER!**

***Blossom watches whole thing***

**Blossom: Umm….Andie the chapter just ended**

**Andie: *stops* Fine... I'm not over with you BC!**

***glares at BC***

**BC: okay okay whatever**

**Andie: The POV on the first has a big hint on who Michael is…and it's really obvious :P**

***Bubbles comes out of nowhere*: I know! its B-!**

***Covers Bubbles mouth*: Shhh Bubbles!**

**Bubbles: sorry...**

**Andie: I think I'm going to delete this story O.o …**

**Blossom: Why?**

**Andie: I don't know why… *stares blankly***

**Blossom: Umm Andie?**

***doesn't answer***

**Bubbles: Uh oh**

**Blossom: *sigh* looks like I have to do this then… R-**

***Bubbles cuts off*: Review please! :D**

**Blossom: …..**


	3. Busted!

**Andie: YAY! Spring break! Let's celebrate by updating the 3rd Chapter! ^_^ Come on Gina-chan!**

**Gina-chan: yay…**

**Andie: That's not good enough Gina-chan**

**Gina-chan: ….**

**Bubbles: What's wrong?**

**Gina-chan: At least she cares…**

**Andie: Hmph**

**Gina-chan: Well there was a tsunami in Japan…*answers Bubbles question***

**Bubbles: Oh yeah… I heard**

**Andie: … me too….. *sighs* Let's hope people in Japan are all Okay…and in Hawaii too….**

**Gina-chan: Why Hawaii?**

**Andie: Cuz…. The same 8.9 tsunami is going there also….**

***Bubbles gasped*: Oh no….**

**Andie: Yep…. Well hope you guys know cuz it was all over the news….*snaps back* Ok, I can't answer all the reviews cuz I just don't feel like it…**

**Gina-chan/Bubbles: …..*sad face***

**Andie: But I'll do it on the next chap…. So thanks for all the people that reviewed on my last chapter! *tries to put on a happy face***

**1000greensun**

**Josephine Dark**

**Nani**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT**

**Hyper Rima**

**Caitlin Stalker and…**

**Auniqua!**

**Andie: Thanks a lot you guys! ^_^**

**Gina-chan: *sighs* Andie143lovesanime doesn't own the PPG nor anything on the story….well some… -_-'**

* * *

_March 4, 2011 (Sunday)_

_8:23 p.m._

_~back in the girls house~_

_Ummm…_

I thought about it for a moment. I really shouldn't have told him about my personal information and besides, I barely even met this guy! I think I'm going crazy! Suddenly, an idea popped out of my head.

_I know, let's wait till 1 month until we get to know each other better, then I'll give you my picture. How does that sound?_

_….Fine, I'll wait till 1 month on the 4th of April_

I sigh a relief.

_For now, I'm going to put some random pic on my profile_

_Hmph and I was looking forward to it too_

_Remember Mike, one month! _,I teased him.

_Grrrrr_

I laughed a little at that and went to my documents to pick out a picture for my profile. While I was looking for one, I didn't know that Bubbles crept into my room! I was aware that someone was behind me and turned my head around.

"Hiya Blos", she greeted innocently.

"What are you doing in my room?", I glared at her.

"Uhhh… I was going to tell you that lunch was ready, but then I heard giggling in your room and was wondering what you were doing in here…"

"And…"

"Well…changing the subject here, I didn't know you have a secretive boyfriend Blossom", she said a little out loud. I covered her mouth.

"Shush Bubbles, I don't want anyone to know and especially BC, you know how she is."

She looked at me sadly.

"I know…. Fine….but can you tell me little about him then?", Her eyes lit up.

"No…"

"Please", she begged.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone"

"Okay"

We heard a little noise and Bubbles turned her face on my computer. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Hey Blossom look", she pointed out.

"What?"

I followed her gaze and blushed.

_Hey Babe, what's taking you so long?_

Grrr…. Didn't I tell him that he can't call me that stuff? I thought angrily.

"Awww Blos I didn't know that you really do have a boyfriend and I thought you hated guys", she teased happily.

"I don't, this is just some guy I met on the internet", I answered her.

"Ooooh it must be fate then", she cooed.

I scoffed.

"You and your romancy mind Bubbles"

"Hmph"

I typed back at him.

_Didn't I told you not to call me that, Did you know one of my sisters just found out about this and I thought this was supposed to be a secret?_

_Hey, she's not MY sister_

Ugh, this guy's got a point. Moments later, my door flew open.

"Hey Bubs I'm hungry, let's go eat already", Buttercup whined.

Uh oh…

In one quick flash of my super speed I replied,

_Sorry Mike, talk to you later_

Without thinking, I closed my laptop as quick as I could and hid it under my pillow.

"Umm…Hey BC could you wait downstairs? I have to tell Blossom something"

"I waited and waited can I just wait here instead?"

Bubbles and I exchange glances. In about 2 seconds I got an idea.

"Umm Buttercup? , I told her gently, Bubbles and I are discussing something private, something you don't like."

"And what is it?" , she raised an eyebrow at us.

"ROMANCE!" Bubbles yelled out.

Buttercup shuddered.

"More like gromance, I'm outta here"

She dashed for the door leaving a lime green streak behind. Bubbles and I sighed a relief and looked at each other then laughed for no reason.

"I can't believe she fell for it", she giggled.

"Yea I know", I agreed at her remark.

"Shall we go?"

I pulled out my laptop from my pillow and opened it. It said that Michael logged off. Much to my dismay, I closed it back and looked at Bubbles sky blue eyes.

"Yea let's go"

I stood up from my bed and walked over to the door.

"Why do you look so sad Blossom?"

"Huh? Oh nothing"

"Hmmm… Is it about your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, didn't I make that clear?"

"Aww… Come on Blossom, admit it you like him", she cheered.

I barely even met this guy yesterday! I ignored her and reached out for the handle on the door. With one quick turn, I found a furious looking Buttercup standing through the hallways while crossing her arms.

"What is this I heard about a boyfriend Blossom?"

I gulped. Uh oh busted.

* * *

**Andie: I am so sorry this was so short! Forgive me! '~'**

**Gina-chan: Then why did you make it short?**

**Andie: Nothing**

**Bubbles: I didn't know Blossom likes him ^_^**

**Blossom: I don't**

**Bubbles: Hmph**

**Andie: For all you guys that thinks that's Brick, you might not know, it could be Justin Bieber O.o XP**

**Buttercup: Seriously?**

**Bubbles: JB Where?**

**Andie: Look Bubbles over there *points in the closet***

**Bubbles: Yay! *goes inside***

**Buttercup: Haha go Bubbles**

**Blossom: Don't encourage her**

**BC: Whatever leader girl**

**Andie: Ok ok the reason I did this short is cuz I'm going to Houston during this week so I can't update for awhile and yea I know I shoud've done this longer but….**

**Gina-chan: But your just too lazy blablabla**

**Andie: Exactly…wait wat?**

**Gina-chan: Heh**

***takes out a sledgehammer***

**Andie: Gina-chan!**

**BC: whoo good thing it's not me this time**

***turns to BC***

**Andie: Oh yea…Buttercup!**

**Blossom: Ha spoke too soon?**

**Buttercup: Shut up *dashes off***

**Andie: Come back here! I have a score to settle with you!**

**Blossom: Looks like I have to do this then…R-**

**Bubbles *cuts in*: Review! :D**

**Blossom: Grrrr Bubbles!**

**Bubbles: Uh oh Not me 2! *runs away***


	4. Promise?

**Andie: Hey Guys Im back from Spring Break! ^_^**

**Gina-chan/Ali-chan: Welcome back Andie-chan! :D **

**Andie: Hiya guys! **

**Buttercup: Sorry to break up the little reunion but you have to finish something first. **

**Andie: Geez, harsh BC**

***Buttercup growls***

**Andie: Okay, to my reviewers!**

**Buttercup: Where did you get the cake?**

**Andie: From someone...**

**Gina-chan: Oh this girl named Josephine Dark...**

**Andie: *glares* No cake for you XP **

**Gina-chan: Hmph Fine**

**Andie: Ok, to continue, a review from Hyper Rima and yes Ill update pretty soon. 2nd from Penny: I know BC is going to get Blossom, but what's going to happen next? 3rd reviewer: xSerenityIsn'talwaystheAnswerx: Thanx for the mistake I made for Forget about the Price tag. It was suppose to be "Price Tag" Thanx for pointing that out. and yes I know long introductions so all for the people that hate it when someone's taking up your time, go ahead and skip this intro and read this story. I just don't like taking peoples time. 4th reviewer frm She-Pirates Kick-BUTT: Yea I know its really funny for them to have those personalities, but Im trying to keep it like their original ones. And yes I know about Japan, but Im deciding to donate some stuff for them. and the 5th final reviewe from LmfaoReallyXD...-**

**Ali-chan: Yep its a mystery story about a guy on facebook meeting a girl and they end up falling in l- **

***covers mouth*: Thats not how the story goes. **

**Ali-chan: Sorry **

**Gina-chan: Told ya Im not the bad one**

**Buttercup: Now wheres that cake? **

**Andie: I hid it somewhere you will never find**

**Buttercup: Its upstairs in your bedroom under the bed isn't it?**

**Andie:...uhh...**

***Buttercup leaves***

**Andie: No!**

**Gina-chan: Yay! Disclaimer time! Andie-chan/Andie143lovesaime doesn't own the PPG! Thank you and have a happy reading! ^w^**

* * *

_March 4, 2011 (Sunday)_

_8: 45 p.m._

_~back at the girls house~_

(Still Blossom's POV)

"Hey Blos, you hearing me?" Buttercup asked as she snapped her fingers right at my face. Bubbles nudged me by the rib as I snapped back to reality. An idea finally came to me.

"Uhh… Hey Buttercup, lets talk this over dinner", I told her confidently, hoping that her hunger will make her forget.

"Sure" Gotcha. "Im starving hey Bub...- wait a minute, you tried to trick me weren't you?" she pointed out angrier than before.

So much for the plan, I thought.

"Umm…Buttercup?" Bubbles suddenly said. "lets go downstairs, I know you're hungry so I made your favorite! , Spaghetti and meatballs!" (A/N: Yum :3)

Buttercup looked at her wide-eyed with hunger. In just a flash she grabbed Bubbles right hand and darted downstairs leaving me behind. Relief came and sweep over me. I wipe the sweat that was forming on my forehead and followed them. The smell of my blonde sisters cooking made my stomach growl. I licked my lips and walked over to our round white made table while taking a seat across from Buttercup who was already slurping on her Spaghetti like a child who doesn't know her manners. A grin came up to my face when a flash of light blue streak appeared right beside me.

"And here's yours my dear sister" Bubbles said happily as she set the dish on my side of the table. The food made my mouth water, but when my hand reached for the fork. Bubbles leaned over to my ear and whispered. "That was a close one right Blossom? And don't worry, I won't tell anyone". She then picked her head up and winked at me giddily. I rolled my eyes, but winked at her back. I really do hope you keep your promise Bubbles, I thought hopefully, as I ate my Spaghetti manneringly unlike Buttercup.

* * *

_March 5, 2011 (Monday)_

_5:30 a.m._

_~girls house~_

Beep Beep Beep (A/N: I hate that sound :S)

I pulled out my head from under the covers lazily and turned off my pink alarm clock. I immediately got out of bed and stand up straight while stretching my arms and hands everywhere. It actually feels really good.

After a few minutes of stretching, I walked in my bathroom and took a quick bath. Thank god my sisters and I have our own individual room with our very own bathroom. If we have the same room with only one then Bubbles will take over it all, putting some make up on her and spending lots of minutes on her hair.

After I finished, I blow dried my hair and pull my hair to put my bow in place. Next, I quickly got dressed for school in a matter of seconds and flew downstairs meeting the professor, sitting down looking through the newspaper, drinking coffee.

"Morning Dad" I greeted him.

"Good morning to you too Blossom, where are your sisters?" he answered.

"Just about…" I looked at my light pink watch on my right hand that said 5:59 then it sets to 6:00 p.m. ,"….Now".

A light blue and lime green streak quickly appeared on either side of me.

"Morning Professor!" they both sachronized.

"Well good morning Bubbles and Buttercup, How was the weekend? Good wasn't it?" he asked them.

"Oh yea….that reminds me…." Buttercup spoke. Uh oh…. "…. Oh yeaa, I need to meet Mitch and my other friends after school to go to that new skate park that was opening this week". Thank god.

"Don't go ditching your classes again Buttercup, you know how many times we have to let you keep going to that school so that you could learn" the professor grumbled at her.

Buttercup just scoffed at him and crossed her arms.

Beep Beep , I heard a loud beeping coming from outside.

"Oh looks like our ride is here, Bye professor!" I told him. We said our good byes and went outside to meet a BMW car. In the inside was the Professors girlfriend looking at us happily.

"Hi girls", she welcomed.

"Hi Sarah", we mumbled.

"How's your weekend?" as she drove the car to our school.

"Horrible", I replied.

"Awesome!" Bubbles cheered.

"I agree with leader girl here" Buttercup answered her.

"Its really not that bad, right girls?"

Buttercup and I simply ignored her while Bubbles started a conversation.

The professor's new girl friend has brown hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair that falls down to her shoulders. Her name is Sarah Asudes…weird name right? and we don't trust her ever since the beginning. I also knew that she's been cheating on him, but we kept our mouth shut because we don't want the professor to be all melancholy, looking like a dead man sitting on his couch alone. We really hate that look on his face, but I know one day I'll tell him the truth.

"Here ya go girls" she said as she stopped the car in front of our school.

"Thanks Ms. Sarah!" Bubbles thanked her except Buttercup and I.

"Anytime girls" she then drove off until she was long gone.

"Thank god, I thought she will never leave", Buttercup sigh a relief.

"That's mean BC", Bubbles looked at her sadly.

"Whatever Bubs", she then made her way to her friends that were sitting on a table, laughing at some joke that Mitch practically said.

Bubbles went to her friends that were cheerleaders while I just go to my locker preparing for my next period classes.

"Hey Blossom", a familiar voice from out of nowhere spoke close to my ear. I turned around to the person.

"Hello Brick", I told him calmly trying not to lose my temper. Of all the people why him.

He smirked and looked at me straight in the eye. I admit I have a slight crush on him, but he doesn't even look or sound like my type and besides he already has a girlfriend. Speaking of her, here she comes now. I could hear heels clicking on the floor when suddenly someone yelled, "Bricky!". Beserk.

We broke our eye contact and I found myself glaring at her for no reason. Brick saw this, but a grin came to his face.

"Oh Bricky! How was our date last Saturday? Why did you even leave me?"

Oh Brick leaving Beserk behind on a date. Hmmm….

He stared at her sad eyes and finally answered, "I have a few errands to do at home."

I can easily tell he was lying.

"No your not! Your lying!" she spat at him.

"Babe, It's the truth, if you want we could have another one this Saturday"

That got her spirits up.

"Okay!" she kissed him on the cheek and left leaving her hot pink streak behind.

To tell you the truth, she really wears too much slutty clothes. Why doesn't even the school disagree with that? Everyday the only thing she wears is those clothes, while swaying her hips side to side. In other words, I hate her taste. I felt a stare on my right and I looked at Brick who was staring at me while smiling mischievously.

"I can tell, you were pretty jealous back there"

"Wha-? Shut up Brick, the only womanizer here are you and your brothers", I growled at him.

Before, leaving for my next period, I closed my locker shut and left Brick behind still staring at me behind my back. I can't help but let a blush appear on my cheeks as I started walking inside my classroom and took my seat quietly.

* * *

_12:45 p.m._

_~lunch time~_

(Bubbles POV)

"Hey Boomer!"I yelled out as I saw him sitting down while leaning on his back on the tree.

His dark blue eyes set their eyes on mine and he smiled.

"Hi Bubbles"

He patted the seat next to him. I took it and pulled out my lunch.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked him.

"Nah"

He started writing something on his dark blue journal he kept as a secret notebook to me. A diary maybe?

Ok, Boomer and I had been friends ever since his brothers came to Townsville. Even though, a lot of girls like him he just shrugs it all off and spends his time writing on his journal. I kinda find it cute for him to do despite of him being a villain, but to me he doesn't really look like a super villain once you befriend them. The spot we are on is a secretive one and we usually meet here if we aren't busy. So people don't come to this spot really often.

"Here you want some?" I asked him showing my sandwich.

"Nah its okay"

"Come on, just one bite"

"No Bub—"

I looked at his eyes, puppy dog-eyed. Heh, nobody can resist this one.

"F-fine", he surrendered.

Yes I got him! He reached for the sandwich but I snatched it back from his reach. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on Bubbles, you told me you wanted me to"

"uh uh uh" I shook my head while I point out my finger and moved it side to side.

"Now aaaaahhh" I pull out the sandwich to him and making him eat it like a baby.

"Your kidding me right?", he looked at me wide-eyed.

"No Im not, come on Boomer don't be shy" as I let the sandwich reach to his mouth.

He looked at the area around us to see if there were people around watching. Nobody.

"O-ok" He finally gave in and took a bite on my sandwich. A blush creeping up on his cheeks. Aww he really looks cute!

He munched a bit and gulped it down.

"You like it?" I giggled.

"M-maybe" the blush still on his face.

Aww Boomer is so cute when he's all shy. I then basically set my bitten sandwich next to me with a napkin safely covering it from bugs. Hmm…maybe I should tell him, I have been thinking about it and I think Blossom won't mind.

"Bubbles""Boomer", we said to each other at the same time. We looked at each other surprised for a minute.

"Umm you go first", he said.

"Oh ok…." I twiddled with my fingers and stared at it for awhile until I spoke.

"Okay Boomer, don't tell Blossom or anyone about this please" I begged.

He nodded. I sighed and thought, I can't hold this any longer. Wow, keeping a secret is really hard when its an interesting one.

"My sister met some guy on the internet on facebook the other day-"

"My brother too…" He cutted me off.

"On facebook?"

"Yep"

"Who?"

"Brick", he quickly answered.

"You don't think…"

"Maybe, it is…but is her name Madison Smith?"

I hesitated and nodded at his question, but continued

"Promise to never tell this to anyone"

He held out his right hand and placed it on his left chest.

"I swear Bubbles and you swear too?"

"Yep", I did the same thing he did. An idea got into my head.

"I know Boomer lets pinky promise it!", I told him cheerfully.

"Huh?", confusion on his face.

"Come on" I held out my pinky as he slowly did the same thing. I playfully hooked mine with his while another blush went to his cheeks again.

"We pinky promise never to tell anybody about this?"

"Y-yeah"

"You sure?"

"Just get on with it already", he growled a little.

I unhooked it and smiled at him happily. He smiled back. I suddenly got this sudden urge to hug him but I don't want to or it'll be very emberassing. Instead I leaned back next to him on the tree and watch the sky as the clouds past by slowly, letting me get all relaxed and Boomer looking at me, grinning.

* * *

**Now as you can see, if you saw some or maybe a few grammar mistakes...Its cuz I finished this by *looks at time* by 12:05 a.m. uhh...my head hurts...**

**Andie: So Bubbles tell us what you think about Boomer?**

**Bubbles: Uhh... wait where's Buttercup?**

**Andie: She's in a safe place**

**Bubbles: 0.0 you mean she's!**

**Andie: No Bubbles! She's not dead. She's learning her mistakes right about now. **

***Hears a loud thump upstairs***

**Gina-chan: You got her tied up next to your Barney stuff toy didn't you? (Even though I don't have one)**

**Andie: Heh yaaaa...**

***Gina-chan facepalms* **

**Buttercup*upstairs*: Grrr... I want cake! **

**Andie: Too Bad! So back to our question, Bubbles?**

**Bubbles: *blushes* Uhh R&R everyone?... *leaves***

**Gina-chan: That's it?**

**Andie: Yep :P C Ya Guys on the next chapter! Now I really do have a feeling I need to delete this story... Too much exams...**

**Gina-chan: Shush let the curtains fall already**

**Andie: Fine...I never really knew we even have curtains**

**Gina-chan: That's because we don't**

***curtains go down***


	5. Blossom's New Friend

**(Warning: Long Introduction :P, skip if you want :/)**

**Andie-chan**: OMG I am so sorry that I haven't updated for like…3 months O.O… Its just that I have a lot of tests to do…-_-' Life in 6th grade sux :P but thank god that school will end in June 1st :D

**Gina-chan**: YEA!

**Andie-chan**: :D

**Buttercup**: Uhh…Hellloooo? Review time?

**Andie-chan**: Oh Yeah! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews everybody!

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT**: You CAN eat spaghetti neat… I guess…:/ ?

**Bubbles**: Yea you can!

**Andie-chan**: When did you-? O.o

**Buttercup**: Okay Okay next review

**Reyrocks**: I'll try to keep updating

**Buttercup**: You better…

**Andie-chan**: Grrrr…*glares at BC*

**Bubbles**: Next!

**Kukibaby03**: Green miiiggghhhtt… come soon… the blues were the part that was… kind of… important on the story and that's why…I put it :/

**Bubbles**: So Boomer and I-?

**Andie-chan**: No Bubbles :P

**Bubbles**: Oh…

**Buttercup**: Hey! Never put a part about Butch and I hanging out or something like that! He's a b-

**Andie-chan**: Yes you will!...very soon…*smirks*

***BC hisses***: Oh no you didn't…

**Gina-chan**: Ok ok break it up will ya, next review!

**BC**: Fine

**PoofyAlmond**: I just did :D

**Gina-chan**: Yay! Kay next one!

**ROFL**: Once again… the greens will come soon…

**BC**: Im getting pissed off….

**Blossom**: Shush Buttercup, on to the next review Andie143lovesanime!:D

**Andie-chan**: Umm… okay? :/

**Josephine Dark**: *Andie-chan reads the review*…..*Looks at BC*

***Buttercup looks back***: Mine!

**Andie-chan**: Oh no you don't! Blossom grab the cupcakes and… hide off somewhere!

**Blossom**: Uhh… okay…*grabs the cupcakes and flies away*

***Buttercup tries to fly after her but instead she drops to the floor***

**Buttercup**: I knew it! There was something suspicious by that cookie you gave me! It has antidote X in there isn't it?

**Andie-chan**: Once again…your so slow BC but…*takes out a tazer*

**BC**: Why? *runs away*

**Andie-chan**: *Takes off after her* Come back here!

**Gina-chan**: …umm…okay…lets continue shall we?

**xSerenityIsntAlwaystheAnswerx**: Yes they are! ^w^

**Bubbles**: We are? Aww thank you :3…

**Gina-chan**: Uhh…sure…

**Snickerdoodle Black**: Im sorry…Andie-chan isn't even in middle school yet…(this year) so she doesn't know you nor anybody in your 2nd gym period…

***Andie-chan stops***: -_-' Im sorry Snickerdoodle Black…*storms off*

**Gina-chan**: Okay…next one!

**Noaccount**: Wait…umm…I was never here…

**Bubbles**: Uhh…Ill do the next one then? O.o

**Ritsu01**: Im glad you love this story ^_^ Thank you very much :D

**Bubbles**: Hey we're done! Guys?

**Gina-chan**: I'm back!

**Bubbles**: Where were you?

**Gina-chan**: Oh…nowhere emi…

**Bubbles**: Hmm…Fine, disclaimer?

***Gina-chan looks at Andie-chan that is trying to taze Buttercup***: Yea we should-

**Andie-chan**: WAIT!

**BB/Gina-chan**: O.o

**Andie-chan**: I don't own anything! Nor the Powerpuff Girls! I only own the idea…And also sorry for the long wait on updating the 5th chapter of this story…-_-' so if you guys will excuse me…Ive got some business taking care of…See ya!

**Gina-chan**: Umm…hey Bubbles, want to play on the kinect?

**Bubbles**: You sure? Andie-chan wont mind right?

**Gina-chan**: Yea its okay, she's too caught up with…that

**Bubbles**: Okay, one last thing….

**Gina-chan**: ….okay?

**Bubbles**: Happy Reading Everyone! :D

* * *

_March 9, 2011 (Friday)_

_4:34 a.m._

_~girls house~_

Droplets of rain hang outside my bedroom window while Im on my laptop checking my messages on facebook. So far by a week, I have 204 friends in total. Most of them are guys. I could've ignored there friend requests, but my blue eyed sister suggested that I should accept them or Michael (or Mike) might be suspicious. I couldn't argue with that. Right now, Im on chat looking to see if Mikes on. Sure enough, he is. It wasn't long until he found out I was on too and started to chat with me.

**Michael**: Hey Babe ;)

**Madison**: Ha stop that :P

**Michael**: kk, remember your promise Maddie?

**Madison**: Maddie? Yes I remember Mikey :P

**Michael**: Mikey?...I like that

**Madison**: Your kidding me right? XD

**Michael**: ;P Nah

**Madison**: Whatever

**Michael**: ….Damn…I lost my girlfriends dog

_Michael has a girlfriend?_

**Madison**: You have a girlfriend?

**Michael**: Yea jealous much?

**Madison**: Not one bit :P

**Michael**: Yea whatever, but I was suppose to babysit her dog or shell kill me

**Madison**: Ha good luck with that

**Michael**: Look can you help me look for the dog?

_Should I? This should be Bubbles job not mine…Oh well…I don't have any choice…_

**Madison**: Okay…What does he look like?

**Michael**: The dog is a 'she' and she looks like…

"Blossom! Can you come here a sec?" a familiar voice called out. Bubbles.

**Madison**: Sorry Mike, I gotta go see ya

I logged off and ran downstairs all the way to the kitchen.

"What is it?" I asked my cyan eyed sister.

She was scribbling something on a piece of paper. Once she finished, she handed it to me and smiled.

"Here are the items I need you to pick up from the store"

"Which one?"

"H-E-B," she answered.

I quickly looked at the list and memorized everything.

Grocery Shopping List

4 pack of eggs []

2 milk []

1 butter []

1 bag of brown sugar []

1 bag of flour []

4 big Hershey bars []

"See I even put those boxes in the end so that you could check it off once you have it," she pointed out.

"But whats it for?" I asked her. Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Y-you mean you don't remember the professors birthday tomorrow?" she stammered sadly.

My face grew red with emberassment. _How could I forget?_

"I-I didn't," I lied, "I meant what type of cake are you gonna bake for the professors birthday?"

Her sapphire blue eyes turn back to normal again and answered, "Oh…Its chocolate cake silly."

She grinned at me and sat down on the chair table beside us. The smell of cookies filled the air, while she waited for it to finish.

I sighed a relief and frowned. I couldn't have forget the professors birthday…that's impossible…

I told my goodbyes to my younger sister and left out the front door while grabbing my pink rain coat that was hanging on our coat racket and put the paper in my pocket.

As I flew towards the store, I suddenly heard a large 'clank' sound out in the alley way. I stopped and drifted down trying to figure out what it was. Maybe it was the gang green gang rummaging through the trash again. I better investigate, I thought.

By the time, I reached the end I saw trash bins and left over food scattered everywhere.

"Who did this?" I said flabbergasted.

It wasn't long until I heard another clanking sound on the dark corner of the alley. I quietly took each step, but by the time I reached there, I crouched down and found a wagging dirty brown tail swinging from side to side. I giggled and carefully poke it.

It flinched and jumped back growling at me. I reached into my pocket and pullet out a piece of crushed chocolate kisses Dexter gave to me when we used to date. I didn't really eat it seeing how full I was already, but at the same time I regret being his girlfriend. Good thing I broke up with him, once I found he has been cheating behind my back.

My anger was quickly replaced by happiness once the small puppy smelled the small kisses that I unwrapped while I hold it out to him. Since the puppy, was inside the trash bin, it revealed itself showing its dirty brown coat and clear hazel eyes. It looks like a dachshund I thought happily.

It hungrily ate my kisses, when moments later it eagerly jumped on to my lap causing me to fall back down to the hard concrete as he licked my face everywhere.

"Okay okay," I laughed, "You can get off of me now."

Surprisingly, it obeyed my command and jumped off of me. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants.

"Wow you know what I'm saying," I said looking at the dog.

It barked back.

"I know, come here,"

Again, it obeyed and jumped again as I gently caught him during the process.

"Come with me doggy," I whispered in his ear as I put him in the inside of my coat.

I flew off and landed on my front doorstep of my house.

"Bubbles!"

I heard a click sound on the other end and there stood Bubbles in her cooking clothes.

"Blossom! Umm…where's the food I asked you to buy?"

Yep, somethings really wrong with me.

"Umm…wait Bubbles I want something to show you"

"Okay come in, your all wet"

"Heh…"

I went inside to the living room couch and sat down. The puppy inside my jacket tried to get out by hitting its head all over it trying to escape.

Bubbles came in next, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"W-what's that inside?" she pointed to my stuffed jacket.

I pulled down my zipper, revealing the filthy puppy looking up at her.

"Awww…it's a dachshund! I've always wanted a puppy!" she cheered and petted it enthusiastically.

"By the way Bubbles, I'm sorry for not buying the items you asked me to buy…" I muttered sadly.

She stared and quickly beamed a smile at me. There's always something about Bubbles that makes everyone happy.

"Its okay, besides good thing you brought the little guy with you or else it'll starve to death," she started cooing to it.

"Wanna know what gender it is?" I questioned her.

"Hmm…It's a girl" she observed.

"How do you know?"

She smirked. "Animal feeling."

We both laughed.

* * *

_(Mike's POV)_

_5:40 a.m._

_~someones house~_

"Oh crap!" I yelled.

"What the hell happened?" James solicited.

"Damn it! I lost the dog!" I answered him angrily.

"Wow, your girlfriends dog?"

"Who do you think? Justin Biebers dog?"

"Geez sorry" he sneered and added, "Your dead Mike."

"I know! She's going to kill me!"

Suddenly, Ethan came in with a phone in his hand.

"Its for you Mike," he said handing it to me, "Its your girlfriend saying where the hell is the dog and if you don't have it by Monday, well…you know the drill."

"Damn it!"

I took the phone and threw it out the window.

"Hey that was my phone" he pouted.

"Who cares Ethan! We're in a worse situation here!"

"Its just a stupid dog," my brother James muttered.

"Its not any other dog you know"

"Whadda ya mean?"

"You know what I mean Sherlock and if I don't have that freakin dog by Monday Im dead!"

"We know, you said that a million times already"

"Shut the fuck up! Whoever has that dog will get the beating out of there life and they will never see daylight ever again" I hissed out while gritting my teeth and formed a black reddish orb in my hand.

* * *

***Blossom gulps***: Dont tell him...

**Andie-chan: **Now why would I?

**Blossom: **Thank you...

**Buttercup: **Oh but I will...and besides...why am I not in this chapter?

**Andie-chan: **Dont worry you'll be in the next one

**Buttercup:** With who?

**Andie-chan: **Oh so you really want to be with Butch?

**Buttercup: **W-what n-no!

**Andie-chan: **I understand Buttercup its okay

**Buttercup: **Grr...whatever! *storms off*

**Andie-chan: **Hahaaha XD

**Gina-chan: **Oh yea remember!

**Andie-chan: **Oh yeaa...We now have a game you guys could orr...mayb not... to answer

**Gina-chan: **Its just like on RayWilliamJohnsons vids!

**Andie-chan: **Yeah! It was an idea I came up with!

**Gina-chan: **So the word of the day is...

**Bubbles: **If you see Justin Bieber what would you do?

**Gina-chan/Andie-chan: **Uhhh...

**Blossom: **I would barf and throw up, but no offense Bubbles

**Bubbles: **Hmph none taken

**Andie-chan: **Yeaa...its just like that...you guys could leave it in the reviews and Ill see what you guys wrote :D

**Gina-chan: **Yeaaa! IF...you want to :P

**Andie-chan: **And also tell me what you guys think! ^_ ^

**Bubbles/Gina-chan/Blossom/Buttercup: **See ya in the next chapter! :D


	6. Crackers!

- Introduction -

**Andie/Gina-chan:** *le silence*

**Bubbles:** *whispers* Why are we not talking again?

**Buttercup:** shush Bubbles! You'll give our position away!

**Blossom:** Ugh, you guys-

**Andie-chan:** *covers Blossoms mouth* Alright alright! No more excuses this time! About why I didn't upload for a year, why I was on hiatus, why Blossom's mouth is covered, why _everybody_ is suppose to be silence, why yadda yadda yadda... *keeps talking*

**Gina-chan:** *whispers to Bubbles and Buttercup* Should we just start it?

**Buttercup/Bubbles:** *nods*

**Gina-chan:** *whispers to audience* RawrAndI doesn't own anything so-

**Bubbles:** *yells* so enjoy reading this chapter!

**Buttercup:** *facepalm*

**Andie-chan:** *uncovers Blossoms mouth* Wha-?

*curtains open blocking her and the others*

* * *

**Chapter 6: Crackers!**

_March 9, 2011_

_6:27 p.m._

_~ girls house ~_

_(Blossoms POV)_

The rain has finally stopped while I sat next to Bubbles on the living room sofa as she began cooing to the furry animal in her arms.

"I shall name you Fluffy, what do you think Blossom?" she suggested to me happily.

I answered her cluelessly. "I don't-"

She interrupted with a giggle. "Oh oh! Can we keep her?"

I thought about it for a moment. "What if someone-"

"Oh! We can keep her in my room! Can-"

I cutted her off frustratingly, pulling my index finger up to shush her. She squeaked in emberassment and made a zip sound on her mouth. "Sorry…"

I sighed. "What if someone's looking for her? We don't want them to think we kidnap their dog or something."

She pouted, "B-but they abandoned her at a dark alleyway! No wonder she looks skinny."

I glanced at the dog and sure enough, you can see her lower belly skin hugging at her ribs a bit tightly.

"Speaking of food," Bubbles announced, "did you give her anything on the way?"

I thought about minutes ago when I found the animal and gave her something sweet and crushed. "I did gave her chocolate-"

She gasped. "Chocolate? You know how bad that is for puppies?"

I grimaced at her reaction. "What do you want me to do? Starve her to death and give her garbage? That was the only food I have!"

She stopped and her face fell on the creature laying on her lap. "It's alright, at least she's okay."

"I gue-"

The door flew open to reveal a very excited raven haired girl and her favorite skateboard in hand. Setting it aside by the door, she smiled at her sisters giving her a confused response.

"The park was awesome! You guys should've seen it! The boys and I-"

Bubbles made a shushing noise which made no attempt to silence her sister.

The green eyed girl continued, "I did six back flips on my skateboard and guess what else? I-"

Bubbles held her breath for a moment then yelled, "Shush!"

We all fell silent including Buttercup while the disturbed pup took off her lap and trotted into the kitchen.

She groaned. "Aww, look what you did BC, you scared it off."

Buttercup crossed her arms together. "Me?"

I quickly spoke up, "Alright you guys quit it, we'll have to deal with the dog later, but what about-"

My blue eyed sister suddenly shrieked, "Eep! Proffesor's birthday is tomorrow! Blossom, I'll go get the ingredients for the cake instead, so you and Buttercup should get the decorations for me, they're prepared inside the closet at the kitchen, okay?"

Before I can respond, she ran to the door after getting her coat in case it might rain again and left. "Bye guys!"

My green clad sister yawned, "Well, I'll be hitting the sack, see you later Blossom."

I glared at her. "Come on Buttercup, It's the Professor's Birthday tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts," I interrupted and continued, "anyways, you go get the decorations while I figure out what to do with the pup in the kitchen."

She held her hand up, "No way! I'll get the pup and you go get the decorations set."

Without another word, she went her way towards the kitchen, but stopped midway on her tracks. "Blossom? You have got to see this."

I tilted my head in confusion and walked over to see what she meant. Soon enough, I stopped right next to her, my mouth hanging a bit off from the sight.

The dog flew towards one of the cupboards and took out a box of crackers. _Dogs like crackers?_

It then ripped the box in pieces and started to thrash around with it in midair. I muttered, "Right, dogs like to play with cardboard boxes.."

Buttercup stared in awe. "Did you see that? Let's keep it and make it into our sidekick! It'll be awesome!"

I groaned. "No way Buttercup, I already told Bubbles-"

She didn't listen and grabbed the box from the pup. _Seriously, what's up with people interrupting!_ She tried to get it back from her, but the pup wouldn't stop.

"Damn, she's a tough one," Buttercup grumbled.

She started to pull more harder, but the dachshund didn't budge one bit. Moments later, they both gave up once the box tore in half, sending them both off. "Buttercup? You alright?"

She caressed her head and grumbled, "Damn it, that dog could even be more stronger than me."

From the opposite side, the baby dog shook her head from the debris and suddenly dashed to my barely conscious sister.

"Um, Blossom-oof!"

She licked her face happily while her tail began wagging eagerly. Buttercup laughed and held her closely. That's when I thought of a great idea about what to name her.

"We should call her Crackers," I suggested laughing, "since you guys were fighting over a box of crackers."

She repeated the name to the pup, "Crackers, sure why not?"

We both pulled up a smile as we both proceeded on what we were suppose to be doing. Minutes passed by like seconds since we finished putting the rest of the decorations up with our super powers. After we finished, Buttercup went outside teaching the dog "how to play fetch" as she calls it while I stared at our work pleasingly and decided to take a break off by landing myself on the couch.

Bubbles came in moments later from her grocery shopping and dropped them on the kitchen counter. I sat up from my position and looked at her. "How was grocery shopping?"

She smiled that usual smile of hers and began, "It was great! I saw Boomer during my way there and-"

I stopped her. "Boomer?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he was putting up posters across Townsville, I wanted to ask him why he's doing that, but when he saw me, he quickly left." The last part made her voice sound low and soft.

"Well?" I said, hoping to hear more.

She continued, "I got a poster from him when he left leaving some behind, here."

She handed me the paper as my eyes went wide as moons. _That couldn't be.._

On the poster was a picture of the same dog I found at the alleyway, except its eyes are brown not multicolored.

"It looks exactly like Crackers except she has a different eye color."

She asked me in confusion, "Crackers?"

"Um. Tell you later, I need to know why the Rowdyruff Boys are looking for this dog."

"Sounds fishy," a familiar voice said.

I looked at Buttercup leaning on the doorframe with Crackers floating next to her. Her clothes were a bit dirty due to the muddy ground outside after the rain came. Bubbles blinked a few times, but before she can say anything, I told her, "Tell you_ that_ later."

Buttercup started, "Anyways, I saw Butch posting up the same posters by the park."

"Maybe Crackers is so special that they needed her for their master plan or something," I predicted, "who knows what they've been up to."

"We haven't fought them since last month," Buttercup replied, probably missing all the action and violence.

All of a sudden, a ring can be heard in our pockets. We glanced at each other and exchanged looks. I pulled my phone out and viewed the screen patiently from an anonymous number. A few seconds passed by and it finally loaded. The same exact poster Bubbles took home appeared. On the bottom it said: **Have you seen this dog? Call: 930-343-5630** (A/N: fake # xD)

"Are you guys getting this?" I questioned to both of my sisters.

They both nodded in unison. "There's something definitely fishy about those boys," I stated.

* * *

_March 9, 2011_

_9:04 p.m._

_~ Unknown ~_

I stared at my brother's blue eyes before hitting his head. "You idiot, I thought I told you to distract her!"

He rubbed his head before saying, "I know, but _he_ said I should just spy on her and see what happens."

I growled, "Who the fuck is he?"

My other brother began to speak, "She'll see the posters soon anyways, you'll be dead not us."

I smirked, "We'll see who'll be going down the face of the Earth once I break it to your girlfriend that you're cheating behind her back."

He flinched and gritted his teeth. "Fuck you, she's the reason why we've been making money, don't make it harder than it has to be!"

I snapped back, "Princess will have to know sooner or later, I can keep my mouth shut unless you keep helping me."

He crossed his arms together and muttered under his breath, "Bastard."

My younger brother glanced at both of us and spoke, "What about the Powerpuff Girls? I saw one of them while I was putting the posters up."

I glared at him. "You didn't tell them did you?"

He pulled his hands up as if in surrender. "Hell no, we don't want to deal with them, do we?"

My green eyed brother smirked. "It's been a month since I've been aching a good fight from them."

I heaved a sigh. "Forget about the puffs, now did you send the message to the other guys?"

They nodded. "Great, we should have that dog by tomorrow."

"What if we don't, then what?" my brunette brother indicated.

"Then we can kiss our asses goodbye, any more questions kids?"

Silence.

"Good, now you guys can go."

They all left my room as I began planting myself on the seat by the computer desk and dropped my head on it. "Fuck my life," I grumbled.

Abruptly, a ring can be heard on my laptop while I lifted my head to see. Facebook notification? I clicked the message and smirked.

**Madison:** Mikey?

I typed back. **Michael:** Yeah babe? ;)

**Madison:** Ignoring that, anyways did you see the posters put up all over Townsville?

**Michael:** Yeah, why?

**Madison:** Well, ever heard of the Rowdyruff Boys?

My mouth formed a thin line as my expression became serious. _What is she getting at?_

**Michael:** Yeah?

**Madison:** Alright, one of my sisters saw one of them putting up the posters up, do you think it sounds suspicious why the Rowdyruff Boys are on the look out for a dog? Come to think of it, you're also looking for a dog too right?

I stopped. Nobody should know the reason why the Rowdyruffs are looking for one stupid dog but.. should I break it to her? I thought about it for a moment.

Nah.

**Madison:** Michael?

**Michael:** Nevermind, we found him, he was by our neighbors house.

**Madison:** Oh, that's great news then.

**Michael:** Yep.

Awkward silence.

**Madison:** I should go, it's getting late

**Michael:** But you're barely on babe d;

**Madison:** Nooo xD I'm tired, night Mikey

**Michael:** Good night to you too babe ;) Sweet dreams

**Madison:** :P Ha whatever, night anyways xD

**Madison logged off.**

I peered at my alarm clock. **11:14 p.m.**

I groaned frustratingly, "Alright, time to pay the boys a visit."

* * *

**Andie-chan:** *playing Slap Jack against Bubbles* Ha! I win!

**Bubbles:** Aww-

**Gina-chan:** Um, you guys?

**Andie-chan:** Oh! *coughs a few times*

**Buttercup:** They get it al-

**Andie-chan: ***interupts* Anyways! This should at least be a bit of a long chapter :3 After I haven't updated for so long in a year? O.o"

**Blossom: **Yep *nods*

**Andie-chan:** Yeah, so no excuses guys! ^^

**Bubbles:** We hope you all are still reading this story!

**Andie-chan:** Yep, I revived this just for you guys's sake c':

**Buttercup:** *eye twitches* Boohoo, anyways all of us hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Andie-chan:** Now launch the curtains so we can make our exit!

**Gina-chan:** *closes the curtains while sounds can be heard from behind*


End file.
